In The Midst of a War
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Tonks wants to get married. Can Remus give her everything she wants when they are in the middle of a war?


"We are in the middle of a war, Tonks," Remus said solemnly sitting across the table. Tonks took a deep breath in, giving off the illusion that she was calm, but her bright red hair told Remus otherwise.

"That is not a good enough excuse," Tonks snapped letting her façade fall. "What if we don't live through it?" she asked standing up and pacing the kitchen. "What if you die? Then what? I am supposed to be the girl that carried your child but you never cared enough about to marry?" Remus recoiled with shock.

"You know I care about you," Remus said carefully. He stood up and walk toward Tonks, when he reached her he held her in his arms.

"I know you do," she said as her violent red hair turned to purple.

"Okay, we will get married."

…

Tonks sat in the middle of an unfamiliar room. Fleur was with her fussing about with her dress. Tonks looked out of the window across the garden which was mostly dying, and cast with a grey haze.

"Should I be feeling happier?" Tonks asked Fleur with a sudden knot in her stomach.

"You are not happy?" Fleur asked looking up at Tonks.

"I am happy, I mean, I love Remus. But I just can't help but think maybe he was right. Maybe we should have waited until after the war," she sighed looking at leaves falling off trees before her.

"You will be singing a different tune when you walk out there. You look stunning, and when the stupid war is over, you can do it all again, with all of your friends and family. For now this is all for you," Fleur said happily. "Sometimes you need that in a war."

"Do you think he is happy with me?" Tonks asked looking at herself in the mirror. Fleur came into view in the mirror and smile brightly.

"I think you are the stable continuance in his life," Fleur said with a twinkle in her eye. "Let's go."

…

They found a church in the middle of a muggle town. It was white with three rooms; the main chapel area, a confession room and the priest's office. The Priest's office had a backdoor which is where Tonks was and able to escape from before her big entrance.

Tonks waited on the other side, looking cautiously around her while Fleur fussed with her dress. Suddenly a soft wave of violins fluttered to her ears and she knew it was time to walk in. When the doors open her breath was nearly taken away.

The pews were covered in strings of red and white roses, the windows were covered in twisted vines of brown and green and the aisle was littered with red and white rose petals. Tonks looked up at Remus who was in a very handsome suit while Bill stood next to him. Both were smiling brightly.

Tonks took a few steps into the room and was able to clearly see the faces before her. On the left sat her parents, her mother was crying into a handkerchief while her father wrapped her arm lovingly around her. On the right sat Molly and Arthur Weasley, and in the arms of Arthur was her Son, Teddy.

Tonks tried to move slowly but her feet nearly broke into a run, it wasn't until she felt Fleur's hand on hers that she calmed her beating heart. When she finally reached Remus she could barely contain her smile.

"I love you," she said. "This is perfect." She looked around the room again and felt a wave of warmth wash over her.

"I think so to," Remus said taking Tonks' hand and holding it tightly. A throat clearing next to them made Tonks snap out of her daze and stare at the man next to her. She had forgotten the formalities of the day and the poor priest was standing awkwardly between them.

…..

"I do," said Tonks her breath quickening at the thought of kissing Remus again.

"I do," Remus said squeezing Tonks' hand.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Remus pulled Tonks to him and kissed her passionately. Even though there were only a few people in the church the sound of clapping was loud and echoed through the high walls. When the kiss was broken Remus lead Tonks down the aisle of the church.

"I guess I can't call you Tonks anymore, Nymphadora," Remus teased once they were outside. Tonks scowled at him making him chuckle loudly.

"Okay fine," he said rolling his eyes. "But now you are also a Lupin." Tonks beamed at him and pulled him close to her for a kiss.

"You have plenty of time for kissing," Molly said behind them, making them both pull apart and blush. "But my food is not going to eat itself," she added taking their hands. With a pop they apparated to the burrow for a reception like no other.

…..

 **For Hogwarts Online Arithmancy – Write about a wedding**

 **For 12 Days of Christmas – Write Four House fics (one for a student from each house) – Hufflepuff**

 **For If you Dare Challenge – I'm Ready**

 **For Harry Potter Chapters Challenge – Diagon Alley: Write about someone being amazed by something new.**

 **For Write All the Ships Challenge – Remus Lupin and Tonks**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List#1: Colours - #1: Red**

 **For New Year Resolutions and Goals Competition – Write a Cross-Gen**

 **For Cross-Gen Bootcamp – #2 War**


End file.
